Rouge
by Amy Baskerville
Summary: Stephen voulait être tranquille. Mais sa cape semblait en avoir décidé autrement... "- Sors de là !" Ou comment Stephen Strange doit apprendre à vivre avec un encombrant bout de tissu rouge.


Bonjour, bonsoir.  
Mon premier texte sur ce fandom.. Je tiens à préciser que je ne me base que sur le film, et que je ne sais pas grand-chose de Strange en dehors du film en question. Puis je pense ne pas être la seule personne à qui la relation entre Stephen Strange et sa cape a semblé.. intéressante. Alors voilà... En espérant que ce petit OS vous fera rire, ou au moins sourire !  
Bonne lecture~

PS : Merci à Elie Bluebell pour la bêta-lecture ;3

* * *

Rouge.  
Sa cape était rouge. Mais surtout, sa cape le fixait.  
Non pas qu'elle avait des yeux, mais Stephen savait, il _sentait_ qu'elle le fixait.  
Restait juste à savoir pourquoi cette foutue cape agissait de cette étrange manière. Quoique, c'était juste une cape. Pouvait-on vraiment croire qu'une cape agisse de la même manière qu'un humain ? Stephen n'en savait rien, Stephen n'avait jamais étudié la psychologie des capes.  
Le bruissement de tissu le fit grogner.

 **« - Ne bouge pas de** **là !** **»** gronda-t-il.

Le bruissement s'arrêta. Satisfait, Stephen referma les yeux. Il était deux heures du matin, il était fatigué, il voulait dormir.  
Peu importait la cape qui l'observait depuis un coin de sa chambre, peu importait le tic-tac agaçant de sa montre, peu importait sa proche rencontre avec une espèce de dieu Asgardien. Peu importait. Il voulait _dormir_.

Stephen s'aperçut qu'il y était parvenu lorsqu'il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard.  
 _Superbe_ … Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi depuis des mois ? Résigné, il se redressa dans son lit, et écarta d'un geste sa couverture rouge.  
Rouge ?  
Sa couverture, habituellement blanche, était devenue rouge ?  
Ah, non, constata-t-il avec lassitude. Ce n'était que cette stupide cape, qui s'était encore accrochée à lui contre sa volonté.

 **« - Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger.** **»** fit-il sèchement, regardant la cape d'un œil mauvais.

La cape s'affaissa, désolée, et se ratatina dans son coin habituel.  
Stephen émit un claquement de langue agacé.

 **« - Sors de là quand je me change ! »**

La cape ne bougea pas.

 **« - Sors ! Allez, dehors ! »**

Elle s'exécuta finalement et Stephen verrouilla la porte par habitude. Tous les jours c'était la même chose...  
Il avait décidément pris de _très_ _mauvaises_ habitudes depuis que cette cape vivait avec lui. Car oui, la cape _vivait_ avec lui, contre le gré de Stephen, qui se serait bien passé de cette.. compagne. Il se sentait devenir chaque jour un peu plus proche de la folie. Sincèrement, parler à un vêtement ? Un vêtement vivant ! Stephen se serait bien passé de cette étrangeté.  
Une fois bien habillé et préparé, il eut la chance et l'honneur de rencontrer Thor Odinson, qui.. cherchait son frère, semblait-il ? Stephen se demanda si ce type était conscient d'à quel point la situation était risible. Un peu comme, vous savez, ces enfants dans la cour de maternelle qui jouent à cache-cache et se courent après. Stephen avait presque envie de dire à Thor que c'était pas du jeu, de demander de l'aide. Mais il s'abstint. Thor avait l'air à peu près sain d'esprit – du moins autant que pouvait l'être un dieu venu d'un autre monde –, et c'était cette tranquillité qui manquait à Stephen, alors malgré le ridicule de la situation, cette discussion lui plaisait. Puis l'homme était plutôt amical et Stephen appréciait sa compagnie.  
Pendant quelques dizaines de minutes ils discutèrent, mais, inévitablement, le sujet dériva bien vite lorsque sa maudite cape vint contre son gré s'enrouler autour de lui.

 **« -** **Ah, vous aussi, vous en avez une ? »** demanda l'Ase avec un intérêt manifeste.

Stephen répondit poliment, se retenant de lui lancer un regard blasé devant la question rhétorique. Sans doute l'homme voulait-il se lancer sur ce sujet.

 **« - Oui, une des plus encombrantes je dois dire. »**

Elle se resserra autour de lui, et il sentit qu'il avait blessé la cape en disant ça. Soit, il ne disait que la vérité !  
Et le voilà encore qui s'énervait tout seul à propos de ce maudit bout de tissu. Il devenait cinglé. Tout simplement cinglé.

 **« - Tu sais, mon ami** (et Stephen se retint de lui demander _depuis_ _quand_ ils étaient amis et _pourquoi_ ils étaient soudainement passé au tutoiement) **je pense** **que les capes sont des vêtements particuliers.  
** **\- Vraiment ?  
** **\- Oui. La mienne est très indépendante et aime bien me jouer des tours, je crois même qu'elle** **s'amuse certaines fois à me manipuler** **pour que je me retrouve dans les situations les plus ridicules** **. Mais la tienne semble au contraire très affectueuse. »** sourit le blond.

Stephen passa sous silence le fait que la description du comportement de la cape ressemblait étrangement à celui du frère et que ce dernier l'avait sûrement simplement ensorcelée.  
 _Parlaient-ils vraiment du comportement de leur cape ?_

 **« - Toi aussi ta cape… est vivante ? »**

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi stupide qu'en cet instant. Stephen ne savait-il donc plus parler ? Il eut envie de se taper le front de la main.  
Thor éclata de rire.

 **« - Non, bien sûr. Pas autant que la tienne en tout cas. Mais elle a des sentiments, et c'est une chose que tout bon possesseur doit savoir remarquer ! »**

 _En fait, le type était juste barge.  
Quoique, après tout, était-ce vraiment le plus surprenant ? Stephen avait bien conscience que non._

 **« -** **Des sentiments ?  
** **\- Bien entendu !** **Ne le vois-tu pas ? »**

 _Non._

Stephen écouta le long monologue qui suivit, mi-fasciné, mi-ahuri, hésitant entre le « Bien sûr, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas compris plus tôt ! » et le « Cet homme est fou à lier, il raconte n'importe quoi. »  
Stephen avait étrangement bien accepté tout ce qui était magie, sorciers, pouvoirs cachés, mais il ne pouvait juste pas cautionner le fait que sa cape était vivante. Ça, ça bloquait.  
Il fallait pourtant qu'il s'y fasse, c'était un fait et il allait bien être forcé de s'y habituer. Car après tout, comme le disait Thor, **«** **Ce n'est que le début d'une longue amitié ! »**  
Stephen ne savait pas trop comment il se sentait à l'idée d'être ami avec sa cape. Outre le ridicule qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'occulter, Stephen trouvait que ça sonnait très triste. **« Elle sera ta plus fidèle amie ! »** , avait dit le blond. Et Stephen se sentait à son tour comme ces enfants de maternelle qui n'ont pour seul ami que leur doudou.  
Stephen y pensa longuement, après le départ de Thor (sur la promesse qu'il reviendrait lui rendre visite très bientôt). Il se demanda si ça le dérangeait vraiment, au final. Certes, la cape était encombrante, et beaucoup trop affectueuse pour Stephen, mais elle ne cherchait qu'à le protéger. Stephen ne put s'empêcher de se sentir reconnaissant. Du bout des doigts, il caressa le tissu rouge qui retombait sur sa cuisse, puisque la cape était toujours autour de ses épaules.  
Elle ne bougea pas, sans doute surprise. Stephen continua.  
Il ne parlait pas, il se contentait de toucher du bout des doigts. Elle le laissait faire. C'était presque intime, comme une façon d'enfin se découvrir, faire connaissance. Ça leur avait manqué, à tous les deux. Stephen se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû l'accepter bien plus tôt.

 **« -** **Je suis désolé. Je t'ai blessé, n'est-ce pas ? Excuse-moi. Je m'en rends compte maintenant… Allez, viens, on va se coucher, il est tard. »** termina-t-il d'un ton doux qu'il ne se connaissait pas vraiment.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, et la cape attendit sagement à l'entrée qu'il se change. Stephen apprécia ça. Il lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle puisse venir se coucher et ne dit rien quand elle s'étala sur lui. Enfin, si, il dit quelque chose.

 **« -** **Bonne nuit. »**

Ce fut une nuit bien plus calme que toutes les autres. Stephen ne fut réveillé par aucun bruissement de tissu, par aucune sensation désagréable d'être observé, rien.  
Mais son réveil n'en fut pas moins des plus inhabituels.  
Il ne bougea tout d'abord pas, quand les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il analysa calmement. Se rendit compte que la cape était toujours enroulée autour de lui.  
 _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Thor avait mis un truc dans mon verre ou quoi ?  
_

Si tel était le cas, Stephen aurait sans doute dû le remercier, car à partir de ce moment, les relations avec sa cape s'améliorèrent visiblement.  
Lentement, ils apprenaient à _vivre ensemble_.


End file.
